Troughs containing power and communication outlets or receptacles are known in the art. Typical power and communication receptacle troughs or similar devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,756, 4,792,881, 5,230,552, 5,231,562, 5,709,156 and 6,397,762. A typical trough has a housing or frame that is mounted or positioned within an opening in the work surface of an article of furniture, such as a table, desk, work bench, etc. The housing or frame defines an internal region or space for positioning a receptacle panel. The receptacle panel is typically located in the bottom portion of the internal region or space and is attached to the housing or frame. Power and communication receptacles are connected to the receptacle panel. The receptacle panel has a flat geometry. A cover is movably or pivotally attached to the housing or frame. In order to have access to the power and communication receptacles, the user simply opens the cover.